


The Hero

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In "Prophecy Girl" Buffy punches Giles so he won't interfere when she goes after the Master. What Giles is thinking as he's coming to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hero

**Author's Note:**

> 1/1/15: Nominated for The Little British Award in the 2015 [Headline Awards](http://tonyhead-awards.livejournal.com/).

When Buffy's punch had knocked him down, Rupert's thoughts flew back to his favorite boyhood game: drawing Excalibur from the stone. All the great warriors had tried and failed. When the monsters had attacked, he'd grabbed the nearest weapon to hand, drawing the sword smoothly from the stone. “Creatures of darkness beware, for I am Arthur of the Britons and your death is at hand.”

When he winced Jenny was there, asking if he was alright. “I'm not Arthur.” That seemed to upset her. He tried to explain. “I'm not the one who wields the sword. At best, I'm Merlin.”


End file.
